marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New X-Men Vol 1 25
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = David Marquez | Penciler1_2 = Bruce Timm | Penciler1_3 = Arthur Adams | Penciler1_4 = David Mack | Penciler1_5 = Robbi Rodriguez | Penciler1_6 = Lee Bermejo | Penciler1_7 = Kent Williams | Penciler1_8 = J.G. Jones | Penciler1_9 = Maris Wicks | Penciler1_10 = Jason Shiga | Penciler1_11 = Dan Hipp | Penciler1_12 = Jill Thompson | Penciler1_13 = Paul Smith | Inker1_1 = David Marquez | Inker1_2 = Bruce Timm | Inker1_3 = Arthur Adams | Inker1_4 = Skottie Young | Inker1_5 = Robbi Rodriguez | Inker1_6 = Lee Bermejo | Inker1_7 = Ronnie del Carmen | Inker1_8 = J. Scott Campbell | Inker1_9 = Max Wittert | Inker1_10 = Jake Parker | Inker1_11 = Bob Wiacek | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Laura Martin | Colourist1_3 = Jason Keith | Colourist1_4 = Marte Gracia | Colourist1_5 = Nei Ruffino | Colourist1_6 = Matthew Wilson | Colourist1_7 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = Late at night at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Hank McCoy has trouble falling asleep. He is payed a visit by Uatu who confronts him about his experiments with time travel and reminds him of his inability to send the young X-Men back in their time. He decides to show the doctor a variety of possible alternate futures, some of them absolutely horrifying, while others are incredibly beautiful. He then explains that none of these futures can happen because of what Hank did and that he may have cost his friends, colleagues and other fellow mutants their chance of happiness. Beast asks for help but Uatu replies that he only watches - and he is disgusted. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** * * * * Heroes Killed by Warren: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Child of Shadowcat and Nightcrawler * * * * * * * * * * * * ** son of Magneto and Rogue ** son of Captain America and Magik ** daughter of Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye ** son of Colossus and Storm ** son of Cyclops and Emma Frost ** daughter of Iron Man and Psylocke ** daughter of Wolverine and Jean Grey ** daughter of Dazzler and Longshot * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** ******* ******** ** (** ** Items: * * * * * and * * Vehicles: * * | Solicit = • OVER-SIZED 25th ISSUE! • Artist Stuart Immonen is joined by a practical comic book artist hall of fame for this special landmark issue! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}